<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick Feet &amp; Frozen Treats by ArisuAmiChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612882">Quick Feet &amp; Frozen Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan'>ArisuAmiChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrancar Ichi/Captain Grimm Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain Grimmjow, Complete, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Role Reversal, Shinigami Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reverse au, shhhhh i love writing this genre of fics ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summers in Soul Society could get just as hot as those in the World of the Living, if not hotter, so a short rest break was long over due given all the paper work the ninth division captain had to sit through. If the arrancar looked adorable, well... Who was he to judge?</p><p>Companion piece to Copperscript's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156126">Lost Days in Seireitei</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrancar Ichi/Captain Grimm Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hollow or Instincts Driven Ichigo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick Feet &amp; Frozen Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperscript/gifts">Copperscript</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of the hottest days in Seireitei on record that even shinigami with fire based zanpakutō were suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow was more than grateful to third seat Hisagi for completing most of the reports he had. All that the captain had to do was give his approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the floor opposite, Ichigo hardly moving. He didn’t seem used to the heat and Grimmjow couldn’t blame him, either. Even Rukongai was boiling in the weather, too many bodies packed in higher districts making things worse. Which lead to fights breaking out all over the place over everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were lucky. Their ice-based abilities kept them cooler than average, so they were able to survive better with the warm temperatures. They really thrived in the winter, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Rising from his spot, Grimmjow nudged Ichigo with his foot. The Arrancar opened an eye and stared at him, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Grimmjow demanded again, waiting for Ichigo to actually move. When he finally did, the captain couldn’t help but notice that the lackluster yukata he wore was soaked with sweat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to the door, Grimmjow waved Ichigo to follow. “Come on. I’ll take you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, the human-like hollow followed after the shinigami captain, not even questioning where they were going. As long as the Old Man didn’t complain too much when they got back, things would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them a few hours to make their way to Junrinan in West Rukongai, and even less time to reach their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping before a shop, Grimmjow had to shuck his haori and wipe the sweat off his brow with the hem. Taking a look at Ichigo, the… Boy barely looked like he even broke a sweat during their trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell? I’m sweating like a pig while you’re fine?” Ichigo only shrugged, a gesture he probably picked up from Kuchiki and Abarai considering Grimmjow hadn’t taught it to him. “Whatever. Get inside, quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obeying the man, Ichigo followed him within and shivered at the cold air inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! How can I help you today?” A young woman greeted them without looking up from the counter, busy trying to wipe down a stubborn spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of those frozen things that Hitsugaya likes.” Ichigo watched in mild interest as Grimmjow replaced his haori and the young woman finally looked up with surprised eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, captain Jaegerjaquez! Which flavors were you interested in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One plain and one chocolate.” From what he could recall, Ichigo seemed to prefer some of the chocolate treats the kitchens made when it came to dessert even though the hollow would eat any offered sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before the woman was going to work, grabbing two of the conical wafers and scooping the chosen flavors into them. One layer was applied before she looked up. “How many scoops did you want, Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes rolled as Grimmjow spoke. “Two is good. Ichigo, any objections?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to his glorified pet, Ichigo gave a slow blink. “No. However many you choose is fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, he adjusted the new ribbon Kuchiki gave him a few days ago, making sure his hair was off the back of his neck. Grimmjow returned to the shopkeeper and watched one more scoop be added on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been one too many times where others had tried to poison Ichigo when they were visiting the other squads and he had to make sure nobody tried anything with the food. Especially in the twelfth. Kurotsuchi got his weekly experiments so trying to drug Ichigo to bring him back to the labs again for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> testing was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exchanging the proper amount of kan for the two treats, Grimmjow took them in separate hands and led Ichigo back outside, offering the chocolate treat to his companion . “All right, here. Eat it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow began licking the mess that was slowly melting down his hand, tongue quick in its action before moving up to the ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitsugaya tended to prefer the shaved ice from his kitchens in tenth, but would wander back into Junrinan for the ice cream when things were too hot for him to handle. Didn’t hurt the kids grandmother was still around and kicking, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes going to Ichigo -who seemed confused as the ice cream melted over his hand- Grimmjow watched his companion take a huge </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the sweet treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! You aren’t supposed--” Cutting himself off as Ichigo’s face scrunched up in pain, Grimmjow began chuckling. The Arrancar dropped his ice cream and cradled his head in his hands, a soft groan leaving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” A shaggy head of orange hair shook in the negative, young creature clearly suffering from a brain freeze. Grimmjow only sighed and returned to his ice cream, slowly savoring the treat imported from the Human World. Rumor had it the shop itself had been laced by Hitsugaya with his reiatsu to keep it constantly cold inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the sun-warmed wall, Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to finally come back from the sudden pain. “I’ll get you a new one. Lick it this time, don’t try to eat it in one bite like the daifuku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone for a few moments and came back out with a new ice cream for Ichigo, offering it. “Go on then. Eat it, brat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the direction to lick instead of bite, Ichigo’s eyes lit up with joy before returning to normal. It was kinda… Cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Grimmjow would say out loud, on penalty of death. “Try and finish that quickly. We still have more reports to go over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Ichigo was careful as he quickly licked the treat, mostly empty cone in his hand when the ice cream was gone. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and leaned in, taking a small bite out of the crunchy treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You c’n eat it. We gotta go, though. The Old Man is probably ready to flip his shit.” Following the example given, Ichigo devoured the cone in only a few bites before following Grimmjow in a sonído back home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffy Arrancar Ichigo &amp; Captain Jaegerjaquez for Copper-senpai! I have finally found motivation to publish something again also, so yaaaay.</p><p>Uhh so fun fact: Kan is the currency used in Soul Society to pay for things. Also, I'm pretty sure they would important ice cream from the World of the Living to Soul Society so yup. Headcanons!</p><p>Copper's crafted such an amazing fic with this Arrancar!Ichigo idea and I really couldn't help myself, so please enjoy guys! </p><p>Also, if you want to read Copper's <em>Strangers Again</em> series: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822351">Strangers Again Series</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>